Erkenntnisse
by mondsuechtig
Summary: ObiWan geht mit Siri aus. Für ihn und QuiGon wird es ein erkenntnisreicher Abend


Disclaimer: Star Wars und die Charaktere gehören George Lucas. Und ich glaube nicht, dass er mir auch nur einen von ihnen schenkt...

Warnung: Slash!

Anmerkung: Das hier ist meine erste Slash-Geschichte gewesen. Ich weiß sie hat einige Schwächen, aber, wie ich finde, auch ihre guten Momente.

QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Qui-Gon Jinn betrachtete seinen Padawan neugierig. Schon das ganze Essen über hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass Obi-Wan ihm etwas sagen wollte, doch er war bisher noch nicht damit herausgerückt. Und dabei waren sie schon beim Dessert. Obi-Wan war zwar nicht gerade eine Quasselstrippe, aber das war doch ungewöhnlich.

„Meister?". _Na endlich._

„Ja, Padawan?".

„Würde es Euch etwas ausmachen, wenn ich heute Abend ausginge?", fragte der junge Mann gegenüber zaghaft. Qui-Gon lachte hell auf.

„Und ich dachte schon du hättest etwas ausgefressen.". Obi-Wan seufzte.

„Siri hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihr in die Disco gehe.".

„Siri?", fragte der ältere Jedi überrascht.

„Es hat mich auch überrascht. Und dann hat sie mich auch noch so komisch angesehen dabei."

Qui-Gon lachte wieder. Für ihn war das der Beweis dafür, dass Obi-Wan einfach noch keine Erfahrungen mit Mädchen gemacht hatte. Aber wie auch, er ging schließlich für sein Alter ungewöhnlich selten aus.

Doch Obi-Wan wusste durchaus wovon er sprach. Schließlich war er kein kleines Kind mehr, auch wenn er sich im Moment so vorkam. Und als attraktiver junger Mann, als Jedi, hatte er schon häufiger solche Blicke auf sich gespürt und sie deuten gelernt. Jedi-Ritter hatten im allgemeinen Schlag bei Frauen, und Obi-Wan war schließlich alles andere als hässlich. Deswegen hatte er eigentlich auch gehofft Qui-Gon würde ihn, aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund nicht gehen lassen. Doch tragischerweise machte der keine Anstalten dazu. Ganz im Gegenteil. Natürlich hätte Obi-Wan dem Mädchen einfach sagen können, dass er nicht mit ihr ausgehen _wollte_. Doch wir sprechen hier nicht von irgendeinem Mädchen. Wir sprechen von Siri. Obi-Wan und sie hatten sich nie besonders gut verstanden. Zwar erwuchs ihnen im Laufe der Jahre ein gewisser Respekt für die Fähigkeiten des anderen, und sie rauften sich in gemeinsamen Missionen stets zusammen, doch das war es auch schon. Und nun das. Obi-Wan wollte den Frieden wahren und hoffte auf Qui-Gon.

„Ist es Euch wirklich recht?", versuchte er es noch einmal.

„Wann wolltet ihr euch treffen?", fragte Qui-Gon mit einem boshaften Funkeln in den Augen. Vielleicht war das seinem immer noch jungen Schüler eine Lektion.

„8 Uhr.", war die resignierte Antwort.

„Na, dann solltest du dich mal fertig machen. Es ist schon viertel nach sieben. Und Frauen warten nicht gern.".

Obi-Wan schlurfte ohne ein Wort aus dem Zimmer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eine Dusche und einen Kleidungswechsel später stand Obi-Wan wieder vor seinem Meister.

„Und?", fragte er nervös.

Qui-Gon blieb die Luft weg und es erforderte all seine Selbstkontrolle zu sagen:

„Gut. Wirklich. Siri wird begeistert sein.".

Es war keineswegs eine Lüge. Zwar war Obi-Wan – entgegen dem allgemeinen Trend so auffällig wie möglich gekleidet zu sein – sehr schlicht angezogen. Aber dennoch hatte er gut gewählt. _Extrem gut_. Er trug einfache weiße Hosen und ein leichtes hellblaues Hemd mit kleinen dunkelblauen Kreisen, dass seine gute Figur weit besser hervor hob, als es die weite Jedi-Robe jemals tun konnte. Er fuhr sich nervös durch sein rot-blondes Haar und das schien das Bild noch zu vervollkommnen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mich noch mal umziehen.", meinte er nervös. Qui-Gons Blick wanderte kurz zur Uhr.

„Dafür wirst du keine Zeit mehr haben.", presste er hervor.

Nun fiel auch Obi-Wans Blick auf die Uhr. Er wünschte seinem Meister eine gute Nacht und verließ mit raschen Schritten die Wohnung. Qui-Gon Jinn sah ihm beinahe wehmütig hinterher.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zögernd stand Obi-Wan an der Tür, die in die Wohnung führte, die Siri mit ihrem Meister Adi Gallia teilte. _Bringen wir's hinter uns._ Er klopfte. Die Tür öffnete sich fast augenblicklich. Gerade so als ob Siri bereits dahinter gewartet hätte. Sie trug ein fließendes, weißes Kleid und ihre langen blonden Haare fielen ihr lose auf die Schultern. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis sie von Freunden überredet werden konnte, sie wachsen zu lassen.

„Du bist spät dran.", lautete die keineswegs unfreundliche Begrüßung.

„Du siehst wundervoll aus.", antwortete Obi-Wan wahrheitsgemäß.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf Siris Gesicht. Dann wanderten ihre Augen an ihm herab und wieder hinauf, um seinen Blick zu treffen.

„Du siehst aber auch nicht übel aus.", das Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen und ihre schönen blauen Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen.

Wieder dieser Blick.

Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, als sie hinzufügte: „Wenn auch etwas ungewöhnlich."

Schon ergriff sie seine Hand und zog ihn mit den Worten „Wir sind spät dran", Richtung Ausgang des Jedi-Tempels. Dort wartete nämlich bereits ein Lufttaxi auf sie, dass Siri in weiser Voraussicht herbestellt hatte. Sie stiegen ein. Auf dem Weg zur Disco erzählte Siri von der letzten Mission, die sie und ihr Meister unternommen hatten. Um auch Obi-Wan zum Sprechen zu bewegen, fragte sie nach Qui-Gon Jinn. Sie bereute es jedoch sehr bald. Der junge Jedi konnte seinen Meister nämlich gar nicht genug loben. Und als er zu Qui-Gons und seiner letzten Mission kam, hätte man fast meinen können, der Jedi-Meister hätte den ganzen Auftrag allein geschmissen und Obi-Wan wäre nur ein Zuschauer gewesen. In seiner grenzenlosen Zuneigung zu seinem Meister, bemerkte der Padawan weder Siris Langeweile, noch ihre Erleichterung als sie das „Freeze" erreichten.

QQQQQQQQQQQQ

Qui-Gon Jinn blickte zum wiederholten Male auf die Uhr. Mit einem Seufzer schlug er sein Buch über die Lebensweise der Wookies zu. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn. Obi-Wan war erst eine halbe Standard-Stunde weg. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund war Qui-Gon unruhig. Was die beiden wohl gerade trieben? Ob sie sich schon geküsst hatten? Aber nein. Warum sollten sie sich küssen? Siri. Siri schien sich durchaus für Obi-Wan zu interessieren. Qui-Gon verzog unwillkürlich das Gesicht. Wie seltsam das war. Siri und Obi-Wan? Was für eine absurde Vorstellung. Die beiden würden sich sicher bald auf den Geist gehen. Qui-Gon sank entspannt in seinen Sessel zurück.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Obi-Wan tappte brav hinter Siri her, die die Führung übernommen hatte. Sie schien sich auszukennen und schleuste sie geschickt durch die engen Gassen, die sich zwischen den Tanzenden auftaten. Das „Freeze" war vollkommen dunkel, bis auf einige kleine Lichter, die immer wieder kurz aufblitzten, nur um dann wieder in der Dunkelheit zu versinken. Wesen aller Gattungen wiegten sich im Rhythmus der Musik. Falls man es überhaupt als Musik bezeichnen konnte. In Obi-Wans Ohren klang es mehr wie laute Schläge. Aber den T'wilegs, Dugs, Neimoidianern, Menschen und sonstigen Erscheinungen schien es zu gefallen. Siri machte da keine Ausnahme. Hätte sie sich nur einen Moment Gedanken gemacht, was Obi-Wan gefallen könnte, wären sie jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht hier.

„Ist es nicht großartig?", fragte sie begeistert, als sie endlich einen freien Tisch erreichten und sich setzten.

„Es ist... mal was anderes.", schrie Obi-Wan gegen die Musik an.

„Oh ja. So ganz anders als der Tempel, nicht?"

„Das kann man wohl sagen.". Doch Obi-Wan sehnte sich nach der Ruhe und Ordnung des Tempels.

Sie bestellten. Siri nahm einen Kinero. Obi-Wan wollte eigentlich ein Wasser. Doch Siri nahm die Sache in die Hand und auch er erhielt den hochprozentigen Drink.

„Wir sind hier um uns zu amüsieren. Vergiss einfach mal, dass du ein Jedi bist."

Doch wie sollte Obi-Wan das tun? Er war sein ganzes Leben lang schon ein Jedi, oder doch zumindest ein Jedi-Schüler. Nie hatte er etwas anderes gewollt. Seine Ausbildung war ein Teil von ihm, hatte seinen Charakter geformt und seine Taten bestimmt. Kein Jedi sein... Es hatte in Obi-Wans jungem Leben durchaus kurze Zeiten gegeben in denen er kein Jedi gewesen war. Doch selbst dann hatte er wie einer gehandelt. Naja, soweit es möglich war. Warum sollte Siri, ausgerechnet Siri, die fast den perfekten Jedi abgab, falls es so etwas überhaupt gab, warum sollte sie etwas anderes sein wollen?

„Tanzen wir?".

Obi-Wan starrte auf die dicht gedrängte Masse auf der Tanzfläche.

„Im Moment lieber nicht.".

Siri wirkte enttäuscht – soweit er das im Dunkeln erkennen konnte, zuckte aber mit den Schultern und warf sich ins Getümmel.

Obi-Wan atmete tief durch.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Qui-Gons Ruhe war nicht von Dauer. Was war, wenn Obi-Wan sich doch für Siri interessierte? Sie war ein sehr hübsches Mädchen und ebenso klug. Sie würde eines Tages eine sehr gute Jedi sein. Und warum sonst wäre Obi-Wan so nervös gewesen vor der Verabredung? Warum hätte er sich so herausgeputzt? Er war schließlich kein Kind mehr. Irgendwann musste es so kommen. Und konnte der Junge Siri wirklich widerstehen, wenn sie sich an ihn „heranmachte". Obi-Wan hatte schließlich davon gesprochen wie sie ihn angesehen hatte. Es war ihm also aufgefallen.

Aber hatte Obi-Wan beim Essen nicht eher so gewirkt als wolle er nicht hingehen? Aber wenn er es nicht gewollt hätte, hätte er dann nicht nein gesagt?

_Warum stört mich das überhaupt so?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Obi-Wan starrte in die zusammengepferchte Menge um ihn herum und auf der Tanzfläche und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was passieren könnte, wenn hier eine Massenpanik entstand. Er beobachtete die sich im Rhythmus wiegenden Körper desinteressiert und wünschte sich nach Hause. In dem Moment ließ sich ihm gegenüber ein hübsches humanoides Mädchen mit schwarzen Locken und großen blauen Augen nieder.

„Hallo.", sagte sie fröhlich.

Obi-Wan erwiderte ihre Begrüßung freundlich, doch eigentlich wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, sie wäre wieder dorthin verschwunden wo sie herkam.

„Ich bin Chiara. Und wie-".

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn plötzlich stand Siri am Tisch, rief, mit einem finsterem Blick auf das Mädchen: "Tanzen wir Obi-Wan?", und zog den Jungen ohne weiteres Zögern auf die Tanzfläche.

„Na, war's schön mit ihr?", brüllte sie durch die laute Musik hindurch.

„Wir haben kaum ein Wort gewechselt.", verteidigte sich Obi-Wan, ohne recht zu wissen wofür.

„Aber du fandest sie doch hübsch, oder?".

„Naja....", erwiderte er. Und schüchtern fügte er hinzu: „Du bist hübscher".

Da lächelte Siri erfreut und begann sich zur Musik zu bewegen, was die Blicke einiger junger Männer auf sie zog. Obi-Wan gehörte allerdings nicht zu ihnen. Er tanzte nicht gern und das Dicht-an-dicht auf der Tanzfläche störte ihn.

„Ich setze mich wieder hin.", rief er.

Überraschender Weise folgte Siri ihm zurück an den Tisch. Dort saßen sie und ein unerträgliches Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Obi-Wan dachte an Qui-Gon und daran, wie es wäre jetzt im Tempel zu sein. Sie würden sich vielleicht unterhalten. Aber vielleicht würden sie auch beieinander sitzen und nichts sagen. Mit Qui-Gon zu schweigen war angenehm. Obi-Wan genoss die Ruhe und Wärme die von seinem Meister ausging. Er konnte das Atmen des anderen hören. Alles war vertraut und gab Obi-Wan ein warmes Gefühl. Vergessen war Siri. Er schloss die Augen und lächelte.

Siri sah dieses Lächeln. Es war ein sehr seltsames Lächeln. Man könnte es kaum anders beschreiben als selig. Sie sah es als Aufforderung, beugte sich vor und küsste Obi-Wan.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Qui-Gon war seinen gesamten Gedankengang noch einmal durchgegangen und zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass er fand, dass Siri nicht gut genug war für Obi-Wan. Nahezu erschrocken über diese harten Worte, verbesserte er sich in Gedanken schnell. Nein. So war es natürlich nicht. Sie passten nur einfach nicht zu einander. Obi-Wan brauchte jemanden, der zartfühlender war, jemanden der mit seinen Fehlern umgehen konnte und selbst diese liebte. Jemanden der seine harte Schale der Selbstkontrolle knacken konnte. Das war nicht unbedingt einfach, aber wer es schaffte-.

_Ich liebe ihn_. Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Donnerschlag. Plötzlich war alles so klar. Wie hatte er es nur so lange übersehen können? Vor ihm tauchte Obi-Wans Gesicht auf. Die weiche Form, die Augen mit der launischen blau-grau-grünen Farbe, die als einziges äußeres Kennzeichen seine oft so gut versteckten Gefühle offenbaren konnten und in denen immer ein kämpferischer Funke loderte, der Mund, der nun plötzlich eine magische Anziehungskraft besaß. Qui-Gon schmunzelte. Dies war einmal mehr ein Beispiel dafür, wie Liebe ganz heimlich und leise wachsen und gedeihen konnte. Eigentlich war es kaum verwunderlich, dass dieser Junge sein Herz erobert hatte. Er besaß ungeheuren Mut, Stärke und kämpfte für seine Überzeugung. Viel Liebe trug er in seinem Herzen, wenn er sie auch gerne versteckt hielt. Und in Sturheit konnte er selbst mit Qui-Gon locker mithalten. All das hatte er mehr als einmal bewiesen. Und würde er all diese Eigenschaften nicht besitzen, sie beide wären wahrscheinlich nie Meister und Schüler geworden und Qui-Gon würde möglicherweise noch heute von der Erinnerung an Xanatos gemartert. Der Junge hatte ihn gerettet. In mehr als einer Hinsicht. Und dann hatten er und Qui-Gon so viele Gemeinsamkeiten, unterschieden sich aber auch in vielem. Obi-Wan hörte oft auf seinen Verstand, während Qui-Gon gerne seinem Herzen vertraute. Konnte es eine bessere Verbindung geben? Doch sah auch Obi-Wan das so? Qui-Gon zweifelte daran. Er war schließlich Obi-Wans Mentor. Bestenfalls sah der junge Mann einen guten Freund in ihm, wenn es schlimm kam, eine Vaterfigur.

Qui-Gon war eine derartige Situation nicht gewohnt. Sicher, er hatte geliebt. Er hatte sogar sehr schmerzhaft geliebt. Aber niemals seinen eigenen Schüler. Wie sollte er jetzt mit Obi-Wan umgehen? Wie konnte er ihn jetzt noch unterrichten?

Qui-Gon beschloss zu meditieren um mit der neugewonnenen Erkenntnis zurecht zu kommen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

In Obi-Wans Kopf gab es nur Qui-Gon. Er erwiderte den Kuss, bis in sein Bewusstsein drang, dass irgendetwas falsch war. Langsam setzte sein Verstand ein und er riss erschrocken die Augen auf und seine Lippen von Siris los. Die bemerkte die Veränderung in ihm nicht und lächelte ihn glücklich an.

„Wow.".

„Es tut mir leid!".

„Was?", fragte Siri, sichtlich verwirrt.

„Ich... ich habe dich verwechselt.". Hätte er etwas Dümmeres sagen können? Aber nun war es schon geschehen.

„Du hast was?", Siris Stimme näherte sich nun der Hysterie.

„Ich dachte... an jemand anderen.". _An Qui-Gon. Ich habe an Qui-Gon gedacht und Siri geküsst. Was ist nur los mit mir?_

„Du... !", erwiderte Siri sprachlos. „Wie bin ich nur auf die dumme Idee gekommen mit dir auszugehen,... **Tolpi-Wan**?", dass sie seinen alten Schimpfnamen verwendete, zeigte nur ihre Aufregung. Obi-Wan konnte es ihr nicht übel nehmen.

Sie sprang auf und verließ die Disco.

Obi-Wan starrte vor sich hin, immer noch verwirrt. _Was mit dir los ist? Du bist in Qui-Gon Jinn verliebt, Schwachkopf! Oder findest du eine bessere Erklärung?_

Es fand sich keine bessere Erklärung. Doch wie sollte er mit diesem Wissen umgehen? Und wie würde Siri ihm jetzt begegnen? Seine Kehle fühlte sich trocken an. Ohne zu überlegen griff er nach seinem Glas und lies den gesamten Inhalt in seinen Mund fließen. Leider erkannte er zu spät, dass sich in dem Glas der Kinero befand... .

QQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Qui-Gon schrak aus seiner Meditation hoch und seine Hand wanderte zu dem Lichtschwert an seinem Gurt. In der Küche hatte etwas gescheppert. Er lies von dem Griff ab, als er Obi-Wan seinen Namen rufen hörte. Die Stimme seines Schülers klang jedoch seltsam belegt. Er stand vom Boden auf und schon kam der junge Mann ins Zimmer getorkelt. Die sonst so klaren Augen waren von einem Schleier überzogen.

„Da bi d ja.", er schien fast über diese Silben zu stolpern. Qui-Gon ging ihm entgegen um ihn im Notfall auffangen zu können. Kaum hatte er seinen Padawan erreicht, lag dieser auch schon in seinen Armen. Sie waren sich plötzlich so nah. Obi-Wan blickte auf und grinste, wie wohl nur ein Betrunkener grinst. Qui-Gon konnte den Alkohol riechen, der von ihm ausging.

„Obi-Wan, du solltest besser-".

Obi-Wan schnitt ihm das Wort ab, indem er ihn küsste. Überrascht und verwirrt erwiderte Qui-Gon den Kuss einen Moment lang. Er roch den Alkohol nicht mehr. Doch ihm wurde klar was er machte. Der Junge wusste nicht was er tat, er war betrunken. Und er war dabei diesen Zustand auszunutzen! Entschlossen, wenn auch widerwillig, schob der Meister seinen Padawan von sich.

„Du gehörst ins Bett!". erklärte er energisch und zog Obi-Wan in sein Schlafzimmer.

„W immr du sgst, Qui.".

Qui-Gon lies Obi-Wan auf sein Bett gleiten, legte die Decke über ihn und wurde von dem Betrunkenen aufs Bett gezehrt.

„Wlls scho gn?", fragte der wieder grinsend.

Qui-Gon entriss sich aus dem überraschend starken Griff.

„Schlaf deinen Rausch aus, Padawan.", sagte er streng und verließ das Zimmer, bevor Obi-Wan ihn noch einmal in die Finger bekam und sein Wille weniger stark war.

OOOOOOOOOOO

In Obi-Wans Kopf pochte es. Er fühlte sich als wäre ihm ein Banta auf den Schädel gefallen und konnte sich nicht dazu bewegen die Augen zu öffnen. Er versuchte die nahende Explosion seines Kopfes zu ignorieren. Was war geschehen? Er war widerwillig mit Siri ausgegangen. In diese grässliche Disco. Daran konnte er sich noch erinnern. Und dann? Sie hatten sich geküsst! Nein. Schlimmer! Sie hatte ihn geküsst und er hatte zurück geküsst und dabei an Qui-Gon gedacht! Vor lauter Entsetzen riss er die Augen auf, nur um sie gleich wieder zu schließen, denn das Licht, dass vom Fenster hereindrang blendete ihn. Entschlossen versuchte er die Erinnerung abzuschütteln. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war noch nichts geschehen, dass seinen jetzigen Zustand erklären konnte. Siri war wütend geworden. Er hatte nach seinem Glas gegriffen und- der Kinero! Was ein einziges Glas von diesem Teufelszeug doch ausrichten konnte! Unwirklich verzog er das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken an das Brennen in seinem Hals an das er sich plötzlich wieder sehr gut erinnern konnte. Und dann? Was war dann passiert? Er wusste es nicht. Er konnte nicht mal sagen, wie er hierher gekommen war. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Eine Umarmung. Ein süßer Geschmack auf den Lippen. Ein seltsam vertrauter Geruch. Der Geruch von- Qui-Gon! Aber wie-? Was-? Ein scheußlicher Verdacht stieg in Obi-Wan auf. Konnte es etwa sein, dass er Qui-Gon in seinem Zustand wissen lies, was er für ihn empfand? Was er für ihn empfand? _Du leugnest es also nicht mehr. Immerhin etwas. _Doch diese Erkenntnis war wenig aufbauend.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn jäh aus seinen Gedanken. „Aufstehen, Padawan.". Qui-Gon hatte sich endlich aufgerafft zu handeln. Er hatte sich vor diesem Augenblick gefürchtet. Davor Obi-Wan wieder unter die Augen zu treten. Warum eigentlich? Würde sich der Junge noch an sein Verhalten von gestern erinnern? Und wenn, wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass sein Kuss einen Augenblick lang erwidert wurde? Er war schließlich betrunken gewesen. Aber wie betrunken war er? Und dann war da noch etwas anderes. Seit Qui-Gon seine Liebe zu Obi-Wan entdeckt hatte, wusste er nicht mehr, wie er mit seinem Padawan umgehen sollte. Wenn er nachsichtig war, war er es dann, weil der junge Mann diese Nachsicht verdiente, oder weil er für Qui-Gon mehr als nur ein Schüler war? Wie sollte er nun erkennen, was gerecht war und was nicht?

Trotz seiner Kopfschmerzen war Obi-Wan auf den Beinen noch ehe sein Meister das Zimmer betreten hatte. Er musste sich erklären, musste sich entschuldigen für- was auch immer.

„Meister, bitte entschuldigt meinen Auftritt von gestern. Siri war wütend auf mich. Ich gab nicht Acht und griff nach dem Kinero. Und dann- ich weiß gar nicht was passiert ist-", erzählte Obi-Wan- ziemlich konfus und mit voller Absicht einige „Details" auslassend- was sich gestern zugetragen hatte.

Er bemerkte, dass sich Qui-Gons seltsam steife Haltung zu entspannen schien und glaubte Erleichterung im Gesicht seines Mentors zu lesen. Das irritierte Obi-Wan. Und noch immer pochte es in seinem Kopf.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, _Padawan_. Solange so etwas nur in deiner Freizeit und nicht zu häufig vorkommt. Zieh dich an und dann beginnen wir mit dem Training.", er wandte sich um und verschwand.

Warum hatte er das Wort „Padawan" so betont? Und warum war er so distanziert erschienen und hatte sich nicht für seinen Streit mit Siri interessiert? Das war sonst nicht seine Art... .

QQQQQQQQQQQQ

Tage vergingen und Qui-Gons Distanz hielt an. Beinahe erschien es Obi-Wan wie damals, ganz am Anfang, als Qui-Gon ihn noch nicht zum Padawan genommen hatte, oder auch als er auf Melida/Daan geblieben war. Es erschreckte ihn. Qui-Gon vermied jeden Körperkontakt und hielt möglichst viel Abstand von seinem Schüler. Berührten sie sich doch einmal zufällig, zuckte er zurück, als hätte ihn ein Blitz durchfahren. Er sprach nur das Nötigste und hielt sich außerhalb des Trainings von ihm fern. Würde es auch so weiter gehen, wenn sie wieder auf eine Mission geschickt wurden? Ihr vertrauter Umgang schien nicht mehr zu existieren. Und das machte Obi-Wan Kenobi traurig. In vielerlei Hinsicht.

Qui-Gon ahnte wie es in seinem Schüler aussah. Doch war er nicht in der Lage anders zu Handeln. Er musste erst lernen mit der neuen Situation klar zu kommen. Er bemerkte Obi-Wans forschende und nicht selten traurige Blicke auf sich und hätte manchmal zu gern ihre alte Nähe wieder hergestellt. Doch er fürchtete sich davor was diese Nähe in ihm auslösen konnte. Er hätte ihm die Wahrheit sagen können. Doch was dann? Wie würde der Junge darauf reagieren? Würde das nicht alles noch schlimmer machen?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Leise schloss Qui-Gon Jinn die Türe hinter sich. Er stand in dem kleinen Zimmer und betrachtete die schlafende Gestalt am Bett. Bleiches Mondlicht fiel auf das jungenhafte Gesicht und zeichnete seine weichen Konturen nach. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf die stolzen Züge des älteren Mannes als er dieses Bild betrachtete. _So friedlich. So jung._ Der Gedanke betrübte ihn. Noch ein Grund gegen eine Verbindung. Er beschloss zu gehen. Er durfte sich nicht mehr solchen Traumtänzereien hingeben.

Er wusste nicht, dass Obi-Wan nicht schlief. Die Gedanken des jungen Mannes drehten sich im Kreis. Die Augen öffnen? Oder so tun, als würde er schlafen? Obwohl Qui-Gon die Türe kaum hörbar wieder öffnete, bemerkte Obi-Wan diese Handlung. Er musste sich jetzt entscheiden. _Keine Spielchen mehr. Keine Lügen._ Er öffnete die Augen und sah die große Gestalt an, die im Türrahmen stand. Qui-Gon hatte sich umgedreht um noch einen letzten Blick auf seinen schlafenden Padawan zu werfen. Selbst in dem Halbdunkel der kleinen Kammer stachen noch die stahlblauen Augen auffallend hervor. „Qui-Gon.". Es war seltsam wie überrascht Obi-Wans Stimme klang, obwohl er gewusst hatte, wer eingetreten war.

Qui-Gon war wie erstarrt. Das Bildnis hatte sich nun aufgesetzt. Die Stimme war ruhig und kein Zögern schwang in ihr mit.

„Setz dich zu mir.".

Qui-Gons Verstand hatte sich verlangsamt und es schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zu dauern bis er begriff. Er störte sich nicht an dem ungewohnten „Du" und folgte der Aufforderung beinahe mechanisch.

„Konntest du nicht schlafen?", leise drang die Stimme an sein Ohr. Vertraut und doch seltsam fremd. Was war anders? Er nickte, wieder mechanisch. Wann hatte er eigentlich das letzte Mal richtig geschlafen?

Obi-Wan konnte die Verwirrung spüren, die von seinem Meister ausging. Er selbst war verwirrt. Irgendetwas lenkte ihn einfach, ohne ihn zu fragen. Sein Denken war unendlich schwach geworden. Er fühlte nur noch. Intuitiv ergriff er die Hand seines Meisters. Sie zitterte. Doch sie wurde ihm nicht entzogen. Sie war kalt. Trotzdem elektrisierte diese Berührung Obi-Wan. _Ist es richtig was ich hier tue?_ Dieser Gedanke kam so schnell wie er ging. Seine Lippen berührten Qui-Gons. Ein Schauer durchlief seinen gesamten Körper als sie auf eine Erwiderung stießen. Erst sanft und dann mit größerer Leidenschaft.

Qui-Gon genoss das warme Gefühl, dass sich in ihm ausbreitete. Nichts spielte mehr eine Rolle. Solange Obi-Wan ihn nur liebte. Schwerfällig zwar, aber doch nicht zu ignorieren, meldete sich sein fast schon erstarrter Verstand zu Wort. Er schob Obi-Wan ein Stück weit von sich und fragte leise: „Was tun wir nur?".

Die Stimme die antwortete war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern: „Die Kontrolle verlieren.".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ein gellender Schrei drang an Qui-Gons Ohr. Obi-Wan! Er erkannte die Stimme sofort. Dann tauchte das von ihm so geliebte Gesicht vor ihm auf. Blaß und müde sah er aus. Doch was Qui-Gon am meisten erschreckte waren seine Augen. Das stolze Glitzern seines Kampfgeistes war verschwunden und hatte Angst und Hilflosigkeit zurück gelassen. „...meine Schuld...!", hörte er ihn verzweifelt sagen. Qui-Gon ertrug dieses schreckliche Bild nicht länger. Er unterdrückte einen Schrei, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass er in eine sitzende Position schoss. Er blickte neben sich und sein rasender Atem beruhigte sich langsam wieder.

Obi-Wan lag friedlich neben ihm und murmelte im Schlaf Unverständliches vor sich hin. Nur ein Traum. Zärtlich strich er dem jungen Mann über die Wange.

„_Mein Obi-Wan", _flüsterte er.

Ende.


End file.
